Boktai The Sun is in Your Hand : What If
by LunarEclipseKid
Summary: What if some things in the Boktai universe were reversed? Rated T just to be safe
1. Prolouge: What If?

First fanfiction chapter ever. Hope you Boktai/Lunar Knights fans like it.

* * *

What if Django had been kiddnapped as a baby instead of Sabata?

What if Carmilla was instead abandoned by her parents in San Miguel after Django had been kiddnapped and was never bitten by the Count?

What if Sabata had two masters, Otenko(Sol Spirit) and Lunar(Luna Spirit), and Carmilla had a master, Aero(Cloud Spirit)?

What if Django & Sabata were both exactly half Lunar Child and half Solar Child?

Well, lets find out and awnser some other questions along the way.

But first, lets start at the beggining.

When Django & Sabata are born.

* * *

Don't leave yet! I'll be getting the next chapter up as soon as possible. So, stick around okay?


	2. 2 Born, 1 Goes, and a new one comes

The constant sound of leather boots against the hard wood floor sounded in the house of Red Ringo as he awaited for the birth of his children. He was extreamly nervous, anxiously awaiting for his child, the heir to his Gun Del Sol that lays on a nearby table. Two lights float in through the nearest window, one yellow and the other light violet. The yellow one taking the form of a sun- flower with a big nose and black dot eyes. The other light takes the form of a small, wolf-like human girl with light violet fur that covered her tiny head, two wolf ears on top of her head. Her eyes a pale red with very pale skin. Her attire consisted of a simple gray tunic with dark blue shorts underneath. She wore no shoes, showing her wolf feet as she took a human posture instead of her wolf one. She flaps her two sets of white wings for a moment before landing on the table.

The sunflower is the first to speak to the soon-to-be father. "Ringo, you should calm down. The child will be here soon." Ringo stops pacing and looks to his master. "I know Otenko, but it's just so nerve racking! Will the child be a boy? A girl? Or is it twins?" Ringo goes back to pacing across the room, making the wolf-like spirit fall on her back, frustrated with the man's nervousy about his children.

"Wah!" Ringo freezes in his tracks, while Otenko and the other spirit start to fly and float again. One of the maidens is heard upstairs, running off to clean the new child. "Wah!" Another cry is heard from upstairs minutes later, sounding different than the first one. Another maiden is heard running about as the third of the delivery maidens comes down stairs. She looks tired but still smiles happily as she comes to Ringo. "They're here Ringo! Go upstairs to Mani, the first of your two kids is with her!" Without needing to be told again, Ringo dashes upstairs followed by both spirits.

At the door, Ringo slowly opens the door to avoid arousing the probably dead-tired Mani. He sees her smiling brightly as she looks up at her husband, her pale red eyes shinning happily. Mani looks surprised when two spirits enter behind Ringo, but her expression then brightens, happy that her master will be one of the first to see her first born child. Ringo sits near her on the bed, putting a hand on her knee. He coughs into his fist, looking Mani in the eye. "Um...Mani, can I...?" Mani smiles and holds out her child to Ringo, who cautiously takes the baby. "It's a boy, Ringo." She says before Ringo asks. He nods and looks down at the child, smiling.

The baby boy has light violet hair, just like his mother with the same twin bangs on the sides of his face and the child's skin was a fair color like his. The boy's mouth opens in a cute yawn, making Mani "Aww~!" at her child as he rubs his eyes and opens them to see his parents. "Wada. Muma." The two are surprised by this. Their new born baby had just tried to say 'Dada' and 'Mama'. The other thing that surprised them both was their son's eye color, which was silvery-gray like Ringo's eyes. "Wow! Looks like your kid split the genes evenly! If I'm right, then your boy here is exactly half Solar and half Lunar Child!" Mani turns her attenchion to her master who is flying above her shoulder. "Really Mistress Lunar? Are you sure?" Mani asks curiously. "Well, I can't be certin untill me and Otenko also see the other kid."

At that moment, one of the maidens walks in, holding another small bundle in a white blanket identical to their first son's. Mani holds her arms out, showing the maiden she would hold the child since Ringo held their first. The young girl hands Mani the child, bowing before leaving and closing the door behind. Lunar flys next to Mani's head, peaking at the second bundle. "Well...I guess I was right." Ringo looks up from his first born, hearing the tone in the spirit's voice that sounded worried. Ringo takes a closer look at his second child, stiffening slightly. The child was very pale skinned with sandy blonde hair resembling Ringo's, completly opposite of the first born's appearance. Otenko then looked over Ringo's shoulder to see the second child just has the child openned it's eyes, and his eyes shot open wide.

"Crimson?!" Otenko gasped at the blood red eyes of Ringo's second child that also had slightly cat-like pupils. Ringo looks shocked. 'W-What?! But Mani has pale red eyes! Not Blood Red with slightly thinned pupils!' Ringo yells in his head. He looks to Mani who looks shocked too. 'W-Where did this color come from?!' Mani thought as her second child looks up at her and blinks at her, then to Ringo. Otenko floats down and examines the child's face. "It's a boy by the way you two." Otenko announces to the new parents. He turns around to look up at Ringo when their second son grabs Otenko by the stem. "YEOW!" He yells out, struggling as the boy giggles. Mani gentally prys the blonde baby's hand away from the Solar spirit's stem. The boy pouts and grabs his mother's hand. Mani smiles sweetly at her son then relizes something.

"Uh, Ringo? What are we going to name them?" Silence.

"Well...I've been thinking about it for the last few months but I just can't narrow it down." Ringo awensers honestly. "Well, what names have you got?" Lunar asks, now sitting on Mani's shoulder. Ringo repositions his first son in his hands, hearing a giggle from the boy. He pulls out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and begins to read off the list.

"Zack, Jules, Darren, Miles, Daniel, Willson, Acelin, Django, Sabata-"

"Wait! What were those last two?" Mani interupts.

"Uh, Django and Sabata?" Ringo asks. "Yeah. Django and Sabata...I like those names." Mani muses to herself. Ringo looks at the two names on the list. 'Hm, those do seem like good names now that I think about it.' He looks down to his first son. "What do you think of the name 'Sabata' my boy?", Ringo asks the boy in his arms. The child nods slightly as his eyes grow heavy. Ringo looks to Mani. "I think we should name our first one Sabata. What do you think Mani?" She thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement. "And Django for our second son, right Ringo?" He nods at this, looking down at Sabata, who's eyes are barely open at this point. "Your name is Sabata now, okay my boy?" He then looks to his second son in Mani's arms. "And you are now Django." Django looks up at his father and tilts his head as he sucumbs to sleep like his older brother.

Unnoticed by any in the room, a bat hides underneath the bed, having heard everything. The one in the Moon Beauty's arms sounded like a better candidate that the one Ringo held. Their reaction said that they were some what shocked and possibly frightened. The bat scoots around under the bed and peers up at the Moon Beauty, seeing a small amount of blonde hair sticking out of the bundle. 'Blonde haired with crimson eyes, eh? Sounds like a good choice. I'll take...Django, right, when those two go to sleep. The Queen will be pleased.'

xXxXxXxXx

The twins fell asleep without a hitch, making it much easier for the tired Mani to sleep. Ringo returns after his nightly scouting of the area around San Miguel and soon follow suit after checking on his boys. He smiles proudly as they sleep before going to bed himself. An hour passes and the small bat makes his move. He moves out from under the bed and changes to his true form as The Count of Ground Soaking Blood, the great rival of Red Ringo. The vampire begins to float to avoid being heard as he moves across the froor to the twin's crib. The Count stares down at the children and cautiously lifts the blanket. His red eyes stare down at the blonde baby and he smirks. He slips his hands around Django and lifts the child up, holding him in his arms. Django squerms around, not liking the cold feeling. He opens eyes his blood red eyes and looks up, seeing another pair of red eyes looking down at him. He reaches his tiny hands up to try and touch The Count's face. He chuckles and begins to float over to the window when he hears a whimper from the other child.

The Count freezes in the air. Suddenly Sabata lets out an ear piercimg shriek, almost making The Count drop Django. Ringo and Mani awaken immidiately, Mani shriekling as she sees the shadowed figure of the Count holding her son in his arms. When Ringo sees this, he grabs his Gun Del Sol from the small table besides the bed and shoots The Count in the back, making the Count hiss. The Count moves fast and moves for the window, then jumps, breaking through it. Ringo yells out at the Count and Mani gasps in shock, tears in her eyes. Ringo doesn't think twice and jumps from the window as The Count runs off at top speed, Django beginning to cry. Ringo looks to the sky and yells out so the Count can hear him, even if the Count was halfway out of San Miguel.

** "COUNT OF GROUND SOAKING BLOOD! YOU HAVE NOW MADE THE GREATEST MISTAKE OF YOUR UNDEAD LIFE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! DJANGO, I WILL FIND YOU**!" Ringo yells out. The Count looks back and shutters slightly as he continues to run, while all Django can do is cry as his home and family disappears.

xXx

Ringo watches as the Count continues to run off out of San Miguel. Tears form in the hunter's eyes as he falls to his knees, his throat dry from the great threat he planned to carry out for his poor son Django. Ringo lets his tears fall to the ground as Mani walks outside with Sabata in her arms. She was crying as she held her son and walked over to her husband. Mani only became sadder as she came closer and put her free hand on Ringo's shoulder. Sabata was unsure of what was happening as he held his mother's shirt and grips his father's shirt when he is close enough. Ringo looks down at his son and takes Sabata gentally from Mani's quivering arms. "Dj'go? Paba? Nama?" Ringo's tears only come more as he hears Sabata trying to say his brother's name, papa, and mama.

"Ringo! Mani!" The two turn around to see 2 men and a woman running towards them. Ringo pulls himself together for the sake of the coming fellow residents of San Miguel as he and Mani stand up. "Smith, Cheyanne, Lady..." He wasn't sure what to say to them and held Sabata closely yet carefully. Mani broke down again and fell into Ringo's free arm. The woman, Lady, steps forward. "Mani? Ringo? What happened? We came when we heard your yell Ringo." She looks at Ringo and sees a small bit of light violet hair sticking out from his arms. Cheyanne and Smith notice this too and step forward, all three relizing it was one of the two's children. "Where's your other son, Ringo?" Smith asks in a worried tone, fearing the worst.

Ringo looks up and his friend then down at his bare feet, new tears looking ready to fall again. "The Count...He got Django..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx **

6 months later... San Miguel, Late Night Heavy Storms

A young woman in a dark cloak that covers her body runs through the heavy rain, her legs glowing a bright violet as she carrys a large basket. She walks up to the house near the entrance of the City of the Sun and places the basket on the porch, a small light near the door. She looks down sadly at her day-old daughter, the child's jet black hair in a short style with fair skin, a note pinned on the inside if the basket. She closes her eyes tightly, looking away from her child as she knocks on the door before running off, her feet glowing bright violet once again as she disappears into the night.

* * *

Okay chapter is done. Yes, I know I cut it off before Carmilla could be introduced, but I just can't get it.

R&R so I know that people are reading this.

I'll see ya'll later.


	3. An Adverage Day, 9 Years Later

Nicole: Please don't dislike this for whats ging to happen in a moment. And no flames if you don't like. Seriously. And since I forgot to do this, I'll do it now. I, LunarEclipseKid, do not under any circumstances, own Boktai or it's sequels. If I did, I would have made a seguel to Lunar Knights by now, and made a DS adaption of Boktai 1-3. Read on people, and please review so I know people are reading this. It makes me happy to know people are still into Lunar knights and Boktai. So now that thats done, lets do this.

* * *

Dark Castle, Dusk

"Django, awaken!"

Blood red eyes with thinned pupils shoot open in the darkness of a coffin. A young boy of 9 years shifts in the small space and prys the lide off. His sand blonde hair sticks up at odd angles, some masking his eyes as he gets up to wake his 'sister' in the coffin next to his. He opens the casket and smiles softly at his 'sister'. Django was happy to have her. They were both young, nearly the same age, and she was the only person he knew who wasn't-or in this case was no longer-and Immortal or a vampire. But she still had a hard time staying out in the Sun since she still had Dark Matter in her body, just like how Django has had the same problem for as long as he could remember.

"Dura. Durathor, wake up." Django whispered to her.

Yes, Durathor, the now previous Earth-Ruling Immortal. How, you may wonder, is she here and now labled as 'previous'?

A few years ago, Hel had heard the story of the sealed Immortals in San Miguel and she planned on convincing one of them to assist her. Unfortunatly for Hel though, a mojority of the city was covered in a barriar, the only open place being the Dark City. Some how, when Hel ripped Durathor from the binds, the binding torn Durathor's immortality and the vampirism back in as Durathor herself has pulled out, her powers over Earth still in tacked. Hel hadn't cared that Durathor was now mortal, she instead saw it as some extra experiments she could do.

"Five more minutes Dj..." Durathor mutters as she pulls her blanket closer. Django sighs and nudges her in the shoulder. "C'mon Dura," He presses. "The Queen will be upset if we don't hurry." Durathor groans and rubs her eyes with one of her half-plant arms, looking up at Django with her large sky blue eyes that have no pupils. He holds out a hand to her which she grabs as Django helps her out of the large coffin. Durathor looks Django in his blood red eyes then she blushes a deep redish-pink like her hair. She looks down at her feet and saddens when she looks at them.

Django had blushed when Durathor had looked him in his eyes. He's had a crush on her since they first meet, but he's to shy to say. Django notices Durathor sadden as she looks down at her plant- like feet, thorns all across them. He squeezes her hand, bringing her mind back forward-

"Django! Durathor! 7 minutes!" The kids jump in surprise. Hel sounded impatant today, which was never good for the two of them. They let go of each other's hand and dash for their wardrobs to get their equiptment and armor on. Only a minute passas before they come out from their little 'changing corners'. Django wears a leather armor vest over a black long sleeved undershirt with black shorts that reach his knees and tough leather boots. Durathor wears a black t-shirt with a leather armor vest over it like Django, black shorts and a cloak that covers her upper body and barley reaches beyond her hands.

Once both are done they dash out the double doors and run down the hallways of the Dark Castle to the throne room. They stop a few feet from the throne, kneeling as they bow their heads. "Five minutes to spare. Good job." Django and Durathor silently sigh in relief, then stiffen again from experiance of Hel often punishing after 'praising'. "Queen Hel," Django speaks up first. "What is today's duty? If I may ask." The room is silent for a moment before Hel speaks. "Your duties today, eh? A little egar today, aren't we?" The children nod stiffly, making Hel chuckle. "Today you will both assist the Count in San Da Louis in taking it over using the Undead Curse. You will both use a warp to get there." With a wave of her hand, 2 warps with the Dark symbol appear before the kids. Hel moves her hand again and a seathed sword appears before Django, who grabs it from the air and swings it on his back.

"Begone now! And bring me back a few living humans if you can." The two nod and stand, bowing their heads to their Queen. They step forward onto the warps and vanish in the pillars of red light.

* * *

San Miguel, Dawn

"Sabata! Carmilla! Time to get up you two!"

Silvery-gray eyes with darker pupils open slowly to the Sun's light. A young boy who's 9 years old sits up in his bed and streaches as he yawns. His light violet hair in long bangs that frame \ the sides of his face and his hair on the back of his head sticking up in some spots. He tosses his covers off himself and walks over to his adopted sister Carmilla's bed to wake her for the day.

Sabata shakes her shoulder. "Carmilla? Carmilla, time to get up!" He says in a gental voice. Carmilla groans in response, sleepily turning herself towards Sabata. "Not now Sabata...I'm tired." She mutters. Sabata raises an eyebrow at this and gets an idea. He crouches down and leans towards Carmilla, then giving her a kiss on her lips.

Carmilla's silvery blue-green eyes shoot open in shock. She pulls back, blushing a bright red and Sabata blushing just as much while he grins sheepishly. "Well good morning to you too Sabata!" He chuckles and stands up. "Come on! It's time for breakfast Carmilla! And today is Elemantal practice remember?"

"It is?!"

Carmilla bolts up at this and stumbles out of bed. Sabata catches her before she hits the floor and outs her back on her feet. Once Carmilla finds her balance she glows bright violet and runs out the door, kicking up lots of wind gusts in her wake. Sabata then glows light violet and takes off after her.

Carmilla is the first to sit down at the kitchen table, greeting Mani happily. "Hi mom! Good Morning!" Mani smiles at her adopted daughter as her son dashes in and sits beside Carmilla. "Good Morning mom!" Sabata says happily. Mani notices the two's good mood as she brings their breakfast and sits down across from them. "So whats got you two in such a good mood?" She asks. Sabata gulps some food down and awnsers. "It's Elemental practice today!" Mani nods and speaks again. "What will you both be learning today?"

"I'm gonna learn how to make a whirlwind!" Carmilla annouces as she finishes her plate and puts it on the counter.

"And I'm going to learn some Sol magic from Otenko!" Sabata says as he also finishes and places his plate on the counter, then dashes upstairs followed by Carmilla. A minute later they return downstairs in their daily trainning clothes. Sabata wears a light gray shirt with yellow patterns, light violet shorts, his mother's scarf and lightweight boots. Carmilla follows behind in a light blue shirt, deep blue shorts, Ringo's scarf, and identical boots to Sabata's.

''We'll be going to trainning, okay mom? See ya later! C'mon Carmilla!'' Sabata calls as he reaches the front door with Carmilla behind him. ''Wait a moment you two! I need you to do something for me!'' They stop and wait as Mani comes to the door with a large and small box in each hand. ''Could you two deliver these for me on your way? I have some other errans to run and I'm booked up to the neck. Please?''

''Of corse we will mom!'' They say in unison, Sabata grabbing the large box while Carmilla grabs the smaller box. Mani smiles and ruffles their hair as she walks by and opens the door. ''Witch one goes to who mom?'' Carmailla asks as she exits after Sabata who is cafully walking down the stairs as he struggles under the weight of the box. ''The large one goes to Smith and his family, and the smaller one goes to Gloomy in the Solar Bank. Got it honey?'' Carmilla nods happily. ''Yep! We'll see you later mom! Have a nice day!'' Carmilla says as she hurries to catch up with Sabata.

Mani nods and watches her children run off towards the inside of the walls around San Miguel, sad that they've been growing up so fast. She leans against the doorframe, sighing as a feeling of forboating forms in the pit of her stomach. Something terrible was going to happen, she just was unsure of when or where. But she knows for sure that her children will undoughtably be caught in the dead center of the chaos.

* * *

Good? Bad? Okay?

Please R&R, see ya'll soon


End file.
